Oh, Mister Jay!
by vxlencia
Summary: Arkham Asylum after the Joker incidents in Nolan's 'Dark Knight' is a dreadful, empty place. Dr Quinzel has to take on The Joker and find out who he is, and what he wants, before being put on death row. What happens between an a madman and his easily-influenced therapist? BASED ON NOLAN'S UNIVERSE, HARLEY/JOKER
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is based on NOLAN'S 'DARK KNIGHT' SERIES WITH ASPECTS OF THE COMICS (SUCH AS QUINN AND THE JOKER'S PALE FACE, THOUGH HIS CHELSEA GRIN IS JUST DEEP SCARS...) AS NOLAN NEVER EXPLAINED IN DARK KNIGHT: RISES WHAT HAPPENED TO THE JOKER (HE REFUSED TO RE-CAST THE JOKER AFTER LEDGER'S DEATH AS HE WANTED LEDGER TO OWN THE ROLE). THIS ASSUMES THAT EVERYONE IN ARKHAM ASYLUM WAS SENT OUT AS THE JOKER COULD EASILY INFLUENCE THESE PEOPLE. THANKS XO**

"and we promise that this is the end of all terrorism from the Joker and his allies."

The phone rang and the television tuned out as Doctor Harleen switched the 'off' button at the top of the remote. "Hello?"

"He's coming up. We're assured that all the other patients have been discharged to other places. Commissioner's orders," the voice on the other end of the line echoed.

"Mmm..." she dropped a pencil onto the desk that she had been brandishing in her hand for around an hour. "There's two more left to be released but they've been taken on by the senior staff. I was put onto the Joker's case."

"Buzz us in, then."

She placed the phone back onto it's resting place and stood up, straightening out her red pleated skirt and white medical coat. As she walked, she picked up the pin badge from the side of the desk and pinned it onto her coat – _DR H. QUINZEL._

The lights all flickered along the sides of the stair well as her heels clicked down them. By the time she reached ground floor, she could already see a media city outside the gates of Arkham Asylum, and The Joker concealed behind a collection of guards. Arkham Asylum was heavily restricted with budgets, and staff had recently had to be laid off due to the inmates getting transferred. Going into the room that was once owned by the receptionist, she pressed the small blue button and the two large doors buzzed open, and the group of guards entered with The Joker strapped to an upright gurney with a muzzle.

"We're under orders to confine him. At no point is he to be completely unstrapped," Harleen said, pointing down the hall of open doors. "Take him all the way down there, to section B and into room B-twelve. It's our largest room, it should be enough."

They each nodded and carried out the request as Harleen looked into the small mirror on the inside wall of the reception. Primping her yellow-blonde hair a little, she turned sharply and followed down the hall, tapping her walkie-talkie that was connected to the security guard, the warden, and the senior leader.

Outside the room stood two armed guards in black and blue SWAT uniforms, nodding at her as she entered. Inside the room sat The Joker. No longer donning his custom purple and green suit, he was forced into a white straight jacket and brown pants. His left ankle was shackled to the floor, and on the opposite side of the room was a bench and desk, that had only just been set up for Harleen to treat The Joker... and find out who he was, and what he wanted.

His muzzle was on the desk, and three armed guards stood next to him, and two behind Harleen's desk. "Has he spoke?" She asked.

"No, ma'am," Officer Ridley spoke.

"Right." As she walked to her desk she grew ever more enchanted by his sly Chelsea grin, pale face and green hair. Initially she got the impression he didn't care, and only when she stood infront of the desk, with her hips slung forward to the one side, did he look even slightly interested in what was happening. "So, wanna tell me who you are?"

He didn't reply. The air in the cell was stagnant. "No," he finally said, his hoarse voice breaking slightly, probably from dehydration.

"I guessed as much." She walked behind the desk and sat in the wooden chair, opening a notebook with the words 'JOKER CASE' wrote in upper case letters. "Let's get to know each other, then. I'm Harleen Quinzel. I'll be your main therapist until they decide what to do with you. So we should probably get real comfy with each other. You're gonna be here for a long time."

"I know," he said. His voice was deep and gravelly.

"Mind telling me something about yourself?"

She was met with a wall of silence. A silence that lasted five minutes before one of the guards had to break the silence. "We've been called in, they found Morello."

The five guards on the inside sighed, with the eldest sighing. "Doc, we need to go. Remember what we said and where the emergency buzzers are. The main ones send messages directly to myself and my team. Get this sick bastard into shape."

"I will, Ridley, I will." They smiled at eachother before he left the room, with the others trailing behind him. The cell door closed behind them. "So, wanna tell me anything now?"

"You seem too... pre-occupied with things not worth your time, doc. Being here is a waste of your time, isn't it? When every moment you waste here someone out there could be killing someone you love." His face had dropped a little and his gaze seemed foreboding, with a sense of challenge. Quinzel seemed all the more interested.

"I have no one out there I love. And idle threats won't work. You're bound to this room for the rest of your life, or until they put you on death row. And it's up to you whether you talk or not. But things would get easier. So let me start. Where did you grow up?"

"I didn't."

"That's a very cryptic answer."

"Thank you."

"Look," she sighed, moving to the front of the desk, resting herself on the edge of it. "I'm in here most of my time. I have nothing better to do other than sit in my office and watch television. The more you talk to us, the more privileges you get."

"You know, somethin', doc? You are very beautiful," he purred. "I don't get why you're even here."

She began to laugh. "It's my job. You don't have one. We have nothing on you, Joker, but we need something."

"Oh well, if you're here all night..." he cooed, narrowing his eyes and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

It was noon. Through the shafts of light cutting through the dark of the room through slits in the curtains, dust was clearly visible. The cleaners had all but been fired. There was one maid left, and she showed up every three days. The Joker had been detained for six days, and Harleen had learned nothing about it, except he had a penchant for blondes.

Despite the fact that his actions had disgusted her, he was something different. Entrancing, exciting, different. And she didn't understand why she found his twisted mind so infatuating.

She sat upright, wiping drool off the bottom of her chin. Since his arrival, she'd had little sleep. The Joker was keeping her up all night, for all manner of reasons. Last night, though, she took off his straight jacket. Not a particularly wise move, but he was still chained to the bed. He'd grabbed her, or at least tried to. His slender fingers nearly wrapped around her thin arm, and he would grab her and touch her all over. No, he wouldn't. Harleen was dreaming – but there was a glimmer of true insanity behind the huge grin.

Harleen sighed, standing up and wiping her fingers across the smudged ink on the file she'd wrote for him. Pathological liar, pervert, no known history, no relatives. Nothing. She knew nothing. In her vain attempts to pry into his life, he'd told her multiple stories of his mother, and his father and how he got those scars. Frustrated, she even attempted to pry information for the exchange of sex. No luck – he wasn't so easily swayed. Nevertheless, it was time for her to go to him. To give him food. To check that he hadn't escaped or killed himself. But she remembered to put the jacket back on before she went to bed, at nearly four in the morning.

Slinking out of the room and down the narrow hallway, she approached the canteen where a small woman around forty sat drinking coffee out of a clean black mug. "Harley," she said. Harley had been the nick name given to Harleen, back when the staffs were everywhere and buzzing with enthusiasm. But now, the only one calling her Harley was Moira, the dinner lady. She was a chubby, red haired Irish woman who transferred to the Arkham Asylum several years ago following the death of her husband. There was some questioning behind the murder of her husband, with the main suspect being a bent cop. They never arrested the offender.

Harleen walked over, smiling. "So, Moira, any more coffee?" Moira nodded and looked over at the actual cooking area. "Thanks. Did you do his lunch?"

"Yes, it's in the fridge. I wouldn't even heat it, if I were you, Harley. That piece of filth doesn't deserve it."

Harley nodded, slamming the door shut behind her after she took it out. Harley wasn't hungry, not even in the slightest. The thoughts of losing the emotional battle against the Joker infuriated her, and she still didn't know anything. Maybe the reason she found him so attractive was because all the sane doctors around the institute had been married men, or not interested. Her dismal sex life, or lack thereof, was possibly a driving motive of hers. Though, she felt there needed to be something else.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and drank it with Moira, chatting about things. Moira informed her that the reason she hadn't been laid off is because the Arkham Police Department felt sorry for her, for not having a home, or a place to go if she had no work at the asylum. Harleen felt bad for her, but she had been on a thin piece of ice too, when they were choosing who to work on the case. Harleen was the head of the institute, but another doctor was meant to be coming to work there. It was only a few days before Joker arrived that she was told to stay put.

Upon entering the Joker's cell, she saw him lying down, presumably sleeping. She closed the door and locked it being her, placing the keys in between her ample cleavage and sitting down on top of the desk, slamming his food down beside her. He shuddered as his eyes opened and his wide grin seemed to grow.

"And what is it you want, Harleen Quin-_zell_?"

"You know, Joker. You've evaded all of my questions. So now, I want to ask some more. I've tried bargaining with you and you simply don't respond to me."

"I do, respond to you!"

She smiled. "No. If you don't answer me, you won't get this slop we made you."

"I don't want it," he laughed, sitting up firmly and then slouching against the metal wall. "I want you." Harley's eyes widened at what he said. "But don't worry, Quinny."

"Uh..."

"You've gone red... the exact shade of TNT..." His gravelly voice drew Harleen in. She stood, sashaying towards him and bending at just the right angle so her bosom was in his face. "Oh, doc."

She felt his warm breath against her chest as she slowly, teasingly undid some of the straps on his straight jacket. "Stay still."

"Now... why would I do that?" He wormed around until the final strap was loosely on the hinge. "Oh, doc, why are you making me wait?" There was an intense and deep need in his voice, once that made Harleen sway with excitement, lust and caution all at the very same time.

"We've been through this. If you can't give me answers, you can't get what you want." She undid the final buckle and dropped his jacket to the side of him, then standing up. As she turned, she heard his menacing laugh and he grabbed her forcefully. "Joker!"

He forced her to sit neatly in his lap as he laughed more and more, holding her with force. "Why don't you sit still?"

"Joker, stop!" He placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries, and then she was silent and he removed it. There was something about him that she wanted to explore more. Was it the sense of danger in all its entirety? There was a moment of ultimate silence, devoid of all sounds, before he slammed her frail body onto the bed, looking at her with glee. "Joker..."

He hiked up her skirt and licked his lips, placing a finger on her crisp white panties. She squirmed at his touch, then he added force and loomed over her. "Oh doc, you've wanted this."

Harleen's face bloomed red and she looked away to the side, before Joker grabbed her cheeks and chin and forced her to look directly at him. "I..."

"Shut up!"

He went to slap her, but Harleen grabbed his wrist and smiled. "Stop it, or I'll get a guard in here."

He grunted, sitting back up. Harleen slid upwards, trying to sort her hair which had come out of it's trademark bun and mainly lay brushing her shoulders and back. "You won't get anything out of me."

She slowly unbuttoned her top, revealing her floral white and yellow bra, and his interest was piqued again. "Oh really?"

The brute grabbed her again, kissing her neck and groping around her ass and lower tummy, teasing her for a few moments before grabbing her panties and ripping them off. It took only a few moments for things to escalate, and her lips were wrapped around his thick shaft and his hands were tugging at her blonde hair quickly. The room was full of groans and pants, and just before he was going to come, he tore her away from him and pulled her up, onto the bed, and her legs up around his hips.

He entered her with force, roughly. She grabbed at his hair and the sheet underneath her, writhing with both pain and pleasure. It was over after a few moments, and he lay beside her, and then kickng her out of his uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Ungh... what was that for?"

"I'm finished with you, you can go back to whatever it is you do."

"Joker..."

"Go away, woman," he growled.

"Tell me your name."

"You already know it."


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: This chapter is the brutal sex chapter where Joker shows his true colours and Harley shows her infatuation truly. I am unsure whether to keep this going for a while or to end it next chapter, but thank you for the nice comments! If I end this soon, I will do more, but probably more HarleyxIvy themed or HarleyxCatwoman (I have a thing for Selina Kyle, okay?).Thanks for reading!

She paced around the room. She was going mad. She ached. She wanted him. No, she wanted to tear off the white doctors coat, pull down her hair and wreak havoc with him. She hadn't seen him in three days. Oh, but she wanted to. Though there was that nagging fear that if she did that... why, she would go mad with the longing and break out of the damnable asylum with him beside her.

Though she knew he probably didn't feel the same way. She had a tremendous bruise on her rib from when he hit her, four days ago. They'd had sex and his good will gesture of telling her to go away was to attempt to beat her up. He was shackled though, and she made good an escape.

"Ah!" She screamed, attempting to voice her annoyance. There were no staff there to hear her cries. Maybe she could... run around, dance, sing, anything! She slammed her hands down on the desk, breathing heavily. Her mind flurried a dance of thoughts. Oh, she was going to let him destroy her. But what if he escaped? There was no way that anyone could send her down, and if he went, she wanted to go with him.

Carefully she unpinned the bun in the back of her head that she had put up, just in case anyone came to check on her. A small sigh came from her parted lips. At least a small fraction of sanity remained within her, as she slowly walked to the mirror that stood on the wooden dresser. Inside, she kept perfumes, and makeup. She was determined to make him swoon.

In front of the mirror she sat for a few moments, painting on bright red lips, and thick black eyeliner that highlighted her dazzling blue eyes. "Oh, Joker, you do such terrible things to me," she whispered as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and placed it on the vanity desk. For maybe five moments she stared at herself in the mirror, before standing up and pulling her skirt off and dropping it to the floor. She'd already been wearing her cute thong, and lavish suspender belt with beautiful silk stockings. And her bra was cute... red with striking black lace. They were her favourite colours, after all. The air was cold in the room, so she decided to hurry herself and get dressed. Goosebumps littered her skin as she rummaged for some clothes. A tight, but very plain black skirt, and... she rifled more, looking for the exact top she knew would perfect the outfit she wanted the Joker to tear off her. There it was! Her red silk shirt that was purposely two sizes too small. Being careful to show an ample amount og cleavage, she buttoned up the lower buttons and then sprayed on some Chanel No 5... if she looked good, she wanted to smell irresistible.

As she walked quickly down the halls, she trembled, eagerly hoping he would touch her. Joker was an unpredictable thief of her heart, and he had turned down the offer of her soft, smooth body more than once.

However, her plan seemed to fail. She stood, scared, as she heard her name from behind.

"Oh, detective!" She turned on her heels, gritting her teeth. This looked bad. This looked very bad.

"Are you alright? What are you doing out so late at night?"

"Oh, I was going for some water, detective!" She smiled, trying to make her lies more believable. She'd known this man long enough, he could probably see through her lies. She walked over, slowly.

"Why are you dressed like that to fetch water?" She placed a hand on his chest, then stood on tiptoes to whisper into his ear. "Harleen?"

"Chris, why don't you... come with me? I can show you a perfect night."

"Harleen!" He gasped and tried to escape her grab. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Do you understand... how loneliness can drive a woman mad, detective?"

He backed away from her, but there was lust in his eyes that clouded his vision. He grabbed her by the waist and they exchanged sloppy kisses. "You, ah, needed water, let's go get some from the kitchens first."

"Oh yes, Chris, let's do that exactly." As she took his hand and walked in front of him, a terrible grin coloured her face. They entered the kitchens, and the voice in her head that made her want Joker all the more was growing louder. He turned his back to her for only a moment as she grabbed a knife from the counter, and his phone began to ring.

"Hello, Mary? Jesus, right, I'm on my way." He turned to her and Harleen hid the knife behind her back. "I need to go, Harley. My son's had a seizure, bye." He dismissed her as he brushed past and she made fast her journey to Joker after she heard him leave.

"Joker..." she said, as she slammed the door behind her and locked it. He gazed at her body, confused. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"No."

Her face dropped and she felt all control of her mind leaving her. "Joker!" She walked to him, and he laughed in hysterics.

"Ha ha! Now, why would I do that? All you people care about it sex and money." He sat upright, laughing more. She slapped him and staddled his hips, planting heavy kisses on his neck. "Hmph, what do you think you're doing?" He grabbed her throat and pushed her away, throttling her.

Harley gasped at the air as he punched her with force before releasing his grip and allowing her body to slam onto the floor. "Joker..."

"Take off this chain and you have your wish." He laughed as she listened and undid the lock at his ankle. She feared he would run, but, to her joy, he did not. He towered above her, grabbing her blouse and tearing it off her, ripping the buttons off as he did so. Each time he lay a finger on her she felt herself losing a piece of reality.

He picked her up gently, before he threw her against the wall with all of his force. Harley felt as if her nose was broken, and now she had concussion. Joker crawled in front of her and hiked up her skirt, touching her inner thigh and biting down on her neck, hard. She felt him draw blood on her neck but it didn't matter. She had lost herself. There was a momentary pause as Joker laughed for a few moments and then pulled off her panties and ripped at her garter, pulling his pants down with a free hand and then pushing Harley down beneath him. In his mind, he was happy that she was so... submissive. He thrust into her with tremendous force, and she cried out. She was wet and ready for a good pounding, he thought. But, there was no concern for her in his mind. He cared for only himself.

He explored her, faster, deeper, harder, until he felt the familiar pang of climax reaching him. In an attempt to hold onto his seed a while longer, he slowed, listening carefully to Harley's unique sound and feeling her in every way he could. Her body clenched around him inadvertently, and he felt it. Groans were released from his throat as he tried to hold on, but found it near impossible. She tightened around his thick shaft again, and he lost control.

He came and slowed his pace before shuddering and collapsing on top of her. His eyes closed and Harley drew some invisible lines on his back with her finger. It hit her that he did not care for her in the way she cared for him, but it was a start. A small sigh escaped from his lips before he wrapped an arm around her, in a solitary display of something other than lust. It was love. Her eyelids closed as she allowed herself the pleasure of sleeping in his company.


End file.
